


SNS Setback

by smokingtiger



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, obligatory catboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingtiger/pseuds/smokingtiger
Summary: “I didn’t buy them. I woke up a few days ago with these on my head,” Yunho explains to their shoes, still bent over. Changmin flinches a bit when the ears twitch beneath his fingers.“It’s like they naturally grew with me. I can feel everything and it hurts to yank on them.”“Are you telling me they’re real? You can’t be serious."“If anything else, I would’ve tried cutting them off by now,” the singer groans, and stands upright again. “I feel like going to a doctor about this would throw me right into a research facility, and we absolutely do not need that right now.”Rated T for mild language and some implications of spice.





	1. Confrontation

“Jiho-ssi, it’s a beanie today; pay up.”

“Damn.”

TVXQ’s backup dancer sighs and smacks the black pleather of the couch seat with his palm, reaching for his wallet in the duffle bag between his feet.

Changmin glances over at the exchange beyond the coffee table from his own spot and pauses to slowly finish his bite of lunch. A careful minute passes before he holds the tip of his fork handle between his index finger and thumb and waves the utensil in front of the two staff members accompanying him in the lounge at the corner of the dance studio.

“What’s the bet about?”

The choreographer grins when he’s handed 5,000 won and shifts his gaze over at Yunho sitting at another table currently rewatching the playback of their morning dance practice. “You notice him wearing a hat today?”

Changmin blinks, turning to look over at his bandmate before returning to the conversation at hand. “What of it, hyung?”

“He’s been wearing a hat of some kind for a week now both in and out of practice.”

“…What of it?”

Jiho leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. “Minwoo-hyung and I are just impressed by how many he has,” he mutters, lifting his hands up to the sides of his face to wiggle his fingers. “Like if he had the hair of Medusa, he could have a different hat for each snake every day of the week.”

Minwoo snickers and reaches for his water bottle. “Whatever his reasoning is, he won’t say. Is he hiding a bad haircut? There’s no way he could be balding, right?”

Changmin shakes his head and wrinkles his nose at the very unfortunate mental image. If Yunho was concerned over anything regarding his image, he would’ve been the first to hear about it, surely.

“Don’t even entertain the thought. That’s ridiculous,” the singer sticks his fork into his salad and rolls a cherry tomato to the other side of the bowl. “He hasn’t told me anything, though.”

The choreographer hums and downs the rest of his bottle. “It’s either a large sweater or jacket and a hat of some kind for a week straight, regardless of the weather.”

Jiho closes the lid of an empty take-out container and wipes his hands on a napkin next to a plastic bag. “On top of that, for someone as sociable as Yunho-hyung is, he heads immediately for home these days and doesn’t join us for any outings.”

At that Changmin frowns, finding it odd considering Yunho would be one to spend as much time as he can with others and enjoy himself just before another comeback shoves them into a busy schedule.

“I haven’t heard anything,” he pouts.

Minwoo shrugs. “Did you try asking him what’s up?”

Changmin furrows his brows.

“He’s closest to you, right? It wouldn’t hurt to ask,” the eldest reasons aloud. “On both good and bad days, people like to be checked up on by those they care about.”

The three look to another corner of the room as the sound of scattered clapping reverberates within its walls and some of the team bow their heads in thanking one another for their efforts since early morning. Practice is adjourned for the day and those that had flocked around the computer screen playing the choreography run-through on repeat trail off to their gatherings lined along a wall.

Yunho stands from a folding metal chair and high-fives a few other dancers with a well-practiced and good-mannered smile on his face. It isn’t long before he makes eye contact with Changmin and presents to him a thumbs-up with one hand, walking across polished flooring to approach him at the lounge area.

“Great work today,” Yunho nods to the trio. “I think we’ll have it all down in no time.”

Changmin looks up to the other from his seat and gently taps his bandmate’s leg with the back of his hand. “Hyung, I’m thinking about meeting with Kyuhyun and Siwon for drinks later tonight. You in?”

The elder shakes his head and waves his hand to pass the offer. “Ah, I’m actually going home. I don’t think I’m feeling that great for drinks. I’ll skip this round.”

Yunho picks up his backpack leaning against the side of the couch and pats Changmin’s shoulder sincerely. “Thanks, though. Tell the others for me that I said hi.”

Changmin stays silent as he cards through everything in his mental filing cabinet regarding his hyung’s behavior—his eyes carefully following Yunho making bee-lines all around the room as he makes sure to properly say his goodbyes before he leaves.

Jiho sighs. “Ah,” he rakes his fingers through his hair. “I hope Yunho-hyung is all right.”

* * *

 

The next day, Yunho comes in wearing a cadet cap and an oversized black sweatshirt with sleeves that run too long over his knuckles. 

Changmin pays careful attention to the way the man readjusts his cap a little too regularly and wonders if the reason for his sudden elusive presence outside of work really could be due to a bad haircut or bald spot.

Otherwise, Changmin doesn’t feel that anything in particular looks to be ailing his partner. Yunho doesn’t grimace the way he would have with a bad ankle or hurting wrist, and he dances just as smoothly as he’d always done for over a decade. Though it is much to his relief, the younger man can’t help but worry something emotionally or mentally may be discomforting Yunho, and that seems all the more frightening than any physical injury.

He decides to lie in wait until later in the day after practice to ask, following suit after Yunho when he excuses himself to use the restroom.

“Changminnie, you’re doing great today,” Yunho grins, nudging the other’s shoulder as they pace together down the hallway.

“You give out compliments like advertisement fliers,” Changmin lightly scoffs, reciprocating the nudge. The two turn a corner and walk into the men’s restroom, and Changmin kicks up the rubber stopper on the entry door to close it shut.

“Changmin?”

“There aren’t any CCTV cameras here. I think we can talk properly,” the singer states, checking the top corners of the room just in case.

“Changmin-ah.”

“Yunho-ssi,” Changmin echoes the other’s tone of concern and leans against the wooden flat of the door, folding his arms over his chest.

Yunho blinks, mouth forming a small pout in confusion.

There’s a brief silence.

“Hyung, how are you today? Have you been feeling all right?” Changmin looks down to his shoes and then back up at the man. “I know we haven’t talked alone this week since we’ve been back to working with so many people all of the time.”

 Yunho’s lips press firm to form a thin line and he averts his gaze to the mirrors above the sinks along a wall. His hands are clasped before him and he shifts his weight from one leg to the other in thought.

“You can tell me anything,” Changmin quietly pushes off the door and slowly approaches him, arms unfolded to drop to his sides. “The team and I are just a little worried is all.”

 Yunho takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes, opening them again with a long exhale. “Changmin, nothing from within the walls of this restroom gets known to anyone else, okay?”

 “Sure; of course.”

 The leader reaches over to grasp at both of his bandmate’s hands and the younger takes note of the man’s face tinting pink. “Don’t scream or laugh,” Yunho implores, and he lets go to lift his right hand with only his pinky raised. “I’m serious. Promise.”

It’s all the indication Changmin needs to know nothing life-threatening or dire threatens Yunho, and he musters up all that he can to not roll his eyes. Instead he sighs and seals the promise by curling his pinky around the offered one and squeezes tight. Perhaps it really was a bad haircut.

“All right, all right. I promise.”

“Or if you do laugh, not too loudly…” Yunho reaches for the bill of his hat and turns to face a mirror at the wall.

He carefully takes off his cap and places it on the counter, revealing atop his head a pair of what seemed to be feline ears rounded at the tips and smattered in three colors of black, white, and orange.

Yunho is horrified at Changmin’s lack of audible reaction, and he turns to face him to decipher anything he may be thinking.

Though he says nothing, Changmin’s actions alone speak for him a thousand words. He pinches the bridge of his nose with closed eyes and furrowed brows before rubbing at his temples roughly. “Yunho-ssi, give me your credit card.”

“What?”

“No more home shopping,” he groans, and he goes so far as to rub his eyes before looking again at a very distressed Yunho. “Is this what you’re into these days? Children’s headbands?”

Yunho sputters at the questions and waves his hands frantically as he squeezes his eyes shut. The extra pair of ears nestled within his hair twitch to fully face front. “Would you cut that out? I’m in serious trouble!”

“And they move? How much money were these? Here, bend over a little,” Changmin reaches to examine and Yunho complies with bowing low enough for them to get a better look. Changmin searches for any tangled hairclips or possible glue accidents within short locks of raven hair and grows increasingly frustrated to find that the ears are impeccably stuck. “What did you do? Fuse these to your head?” he manages, curling his fingers around one ear to tug.

Yunho bats at his hand to release the appendage.

“I didn’t buy them. I woke up a few days ago with these on my head,” Yunho explains to their shoes, still bent over. Changmin flinches a bit when the ears twitch beneath his fingers. “It’s like they naturally grew with me. I can feel everything and it hurts to yank on them.”

“Are you telling me they’re real? You can’t be serious.”

“If anything else, I would’ve tried cutting them off by now,” the singer groans, and stands upright again. “I feel like going to a doctor about this would throw me right into a research facility, and we absolutely do not need that right now.”

Yunho looks to the clock ticking above the mirrors and promptly sweeps his cap off the alabaster counter to secure it back onto his head. “I think I have some idea as to how this even started, but my phone is in the other room.”

Changmin stares at him quizzically.

“There’s a lot more I need to explain. Come with me to my place, okay?”

* * *

 

A hundred different thoughts run through Changmin’s head in the car drive to Yunho’s home and fifty more come to mind by time he and his groupmate make it to the front door.

Changmin is surprised to find that the kitchen and living room aren’t messy as he remembers their shared living space used to be and is thoroughly impressed by how much a brief time in military service can change someone.

“Why so many stuffed animals?” he asks, pointing to a display on the couch.

“I forgot to put them away this morning while rushing,” Yunho supplies, and he rummages through his bag on the dining table until he retrieves his phone to stuff the device into his pocket.

Changmin forgets all about his question being technically left unanswered when the other takes off his hat and quickly gets to lifting up the sides of his sweater halfway up his torso. The house guest swallows the lump in his throat from witnessing the sudden action with him still standing by the front door. “W-Wait, I don’t think right now is the time—“

“Not that!” Yunho flusters, turning on his heel to show his back and the compression belt around his waist.

He undoes the velcro binding his abdomen with sweater fabric tucked under his arms and Changmin nearly makes a run for it when what he first thinks is a snake unfurls over Yunho’s spine. He squints, and then his eyes blow wide open when he follows the sway of an orange and white tail patterned with black stripes.

“What in the hell?” he asks, thoroughly bewildered.

Yunho turns to face him and sighs, tossing the belt next to his bag and readjusting his sweater over his torso again. “It’s a tiger,” he deadpans, cat ears turned low as he takes his phone and taps away on his smartphone screen. “Or that’s what the app says.”

There’s a bright-toned jingle that plays when Yunho opens an application and covers with his thumb the front-facing camera.

Changmin approaches when waved over and inches his way to his side, looking over a shoulder to find a layout much like any picture editor and selca taker. Yunho taps on the selections icon at the bottom left corner and a vast collection of face filters load onto the bottom half of the screen. He switches the camera to face out and points his phone to the face of a model on a magazine left on the table and taps on a white outline of a cartoon tiger filter.

Surely enough the filter fits a pair of ears on the head and a tail behind the shoulder of the figure, and Changmin hums.

"This app suddenly appeared on my phone one day and I couldn't uninstall or delete it," Yunho explains. "I thought it was something that updated with the phone model like other ones are already installed and can't be deleted."

"Did you try researching the app name online?"

"There's nothing. I thought it must be totally new, so I checked it out and took a picture with this filter thinking something cute and trendy like this can be good material to put on SNS platforms."

“It looks exactly like the ears and tail on you,” Changmin murmurs as he leans in, startled when Yunho’s tail promptly brushes over his hand as it travels up between them.

He hesitates at first, then gains some confidence enough to touch it when the appendage stills over its owner’s shoulder. The fur is oddly soft like that of a domesticated house cat and unlike what he would have thought of for a large outdoor animal. Changmin wordlessly pets the tail with one hand and touches one of Yunho’s cat ears with the other just until his band mate finishes closing the app and putting down his phone.

“Hey, hey,” Yunho veers his head away and gathers his tail into his own hands. “That feels weird.”

Changmin looks at his palms and blinks to process the experience fully, still unbelieving of it all and hoping he was stuck in a dream while his physical body lies asleep in bed at home.

“Sorry about that.”


	2. Newfound

It’s the third time he’s opened the application and been greeted with a short introductory reel of the word “SelCam+” fading in with brightly colored stars bouncing off the bubbly font.  
Yunho peeks his head out by the opened refrigerator door in the kitchen. “Were you able to find anything?”  
  
“No,” Changmin sighs, and he deflates on Yunho’s couch in his defeat. “Nothing on the web, nothing on the app, nothing through your phone settings…”  
  
“Sounds about right, unfortunately,” his bandmate returns with two glasses of orange juice and sets them on the coffee table in front of him. “I’m getting worried. What if I never get these off of me?” 

Changmin shrugs one shoulder and barely spares a glance as he taps away at the small screen with his thumb. “I guess we’re just going to have to cut them off. Do you have anything we can use?”

His hyung flinches with a twitch of a hand and offers a humored smile that is only present on the lower half of his face. “Y-Yah, Changmin…”

“Obviously, I’m kidding,” the younger man consoles, turning off the display screen and handing the device back to Yunho. He straightens his spine at his seat on the couch before reaching forward and grabbing the offered drink. “If push comes to shove, I’m sure we can discuss it with our managers and find a doctor who can keep things under wraps. That, and find the people responsible for making this stupid app in the first place.”

Yunho places his phone on the coffee table and takes a seat next to him, shifting over the large cushion to cross his legs and face Changmin’s side. “Sorry to pull you in with all this. No one would know how to prepare for this kind of thing.”

“I’m just sorry you had to try and handle this on your own for almost a week. You really should’ve told me sooner,” Changmin murmurs the second sentence and watches from behind his orange juice as Yunho’s tiger ears slowly wilt to the sides and his eyelids lower in thought. He struggles with something deep within himself to not compare his bandmate to an actual house cat and opts for shifting his sights to a top corner of the room.  
“I mean, it isn’t a terrible look. We could do a rendition to the rendition of ‘Balloons’ that we have for a live show or two when we get back on stage.”

“Very funny,” Yunho nearly pouts, his tail curling onto his lap. “That’d throw us off-concept immediately and only last us at most two days.”

Changmin throws in a thought out loud that it shouldn’t be too difficult to find other animal ears and tails on adult sites on the internet, if the need truly calls for it. 

His hyung grabs one of the stuffed animals behind his back and chucks it at the man’s snickering head, cracking only a small grin when Changmin complains of teddy bear fuzz in his mouth.

* * *

“Yunho hyung.”

The slow sway of a striped tail halts when Yunho turns his head to the side from his spot at the kitchen sink. “Yeah?”

Changmin closes the browser page on his smartphone and guides his focus to the variety show playing on television when the laughter reel plays after a joke and an animated stone cracks over a host’s head. “Are you sure you don’t need any help? I’m still not used to you cleaning up a living space thoroughly,” he calls out.  
His peripheral vision catches at the long tail again, but only this time it curls over the handle of a mug and waves it to and fro in the air. “Hyung, what the hell are you doing with that thing?”

“Oh, that’s where it went,” Yunho grumbles something under his breath and reels in the appendage from its base on his lower back like a living rope until he successfully retrieves his blue ceramic mug and places it on a drying rack. “This thing has a mind of its own sometimes, I swear.”

Changmin blinks out of courtesy, but offers no solace regarding the tail when Yunho approaches and reclaims his seat next to him. “Was it always like this? You haven’t broken anything with it, have you?”

“It’s not like I’d break something on purpose,” the other responds, reaching for the remote control. “I’ve lost maybe a plate or two since last week, but that’s only because I’d bump into things in proximity.”

Changmin sits up from his melted stance on the furniture and points to the tiger tail currently tapping quietly against the upholstery of Yunho’s seat cushion. “Not that it’d be of much help, but can I touch it?”  
Soft fur brushes over the knuckles of the younger man’s curled fingers and stills beneath his palm. “I’ll be careful this time. I’m just honestly a little curious.”

Yunho grants his approval with a wave of his hand, flipping through the series of channels to find something of his interest. “Sure, but don’t handle it too roughly. I’ve yet to figure out a whole lot about it.”  
With that, Changmin carefully runs the pad of his index finger over bright fur and lifts the center portion of the tail with both hands for closer inspection. Yunho turns away from the flat screen and watches in mild amusement as his bandmate tests the weight of the new extremity. “A little heavier than what someone might first think of it.”  
“No kidding,” Changmin nods and curls his fingers over the tail to gently press at muscle he searches for underneath the fluff. “Is it uncomfortable when you sit or go to sleep?”  
“Only sometimes,” the owner sighs as he joins in, smoothing over a fuzzy portion with an open palm. “I’ve been sleeping on my side more often than not.”

The younger man lifts his gaze to the striped ears nestled within Yunho’s hair when the tail slinks out of his grasp to stretch in the air; he then points to his own head with a shy grin for permission to continue, and Yunho does not deny.  
Changmin runs through his memory of the online article he’d skimmed over earlier in the evening and lifts a hand to rub at one of his group mate’s tiger ears-- flattens out the tuft of white fur at the base and traces over a small patch of black found along the top edge. “Is it a good idea to cover these with a hat and a compression belt if they’re sensitive? You aren’t hurting during practices, are you?” he mutters in concern and curls his fingers to gently rub at a spot in between the ears.

“As long as I take the time to stretch every once in a while, it isn’t unmanageable,” Yunho thoughtfully furrows his brows at the extensive physical attention and tilts his head to the side as Changmin thoroughly massages him. “Also, Changminnie, what are you doing?”

“Trying to help, if possible,” the singer responds, and it was with all good intention that he turns his torso to offer both hands in helping his hyung relax.

Yunho’s eyes slowly close as the warm pair of hands continue to caress with steady fingers, and he leans into a cupped palm to nuzzle the side of his face on when his house guest maneuvers to rub at his temples soon after.

Changmin hears the blood rushing through his own ears and exhales carefully as he processes the gesture made, watching as the other grows completely lax and hum in appreciation as a token of reward for reaching certain spots he likes the most attention.  
Yunho lifts his chin to have his face hover just above Changmin’s reach, and he looks to the man with a half-hooded gaze.  
“Here too,” he murmurs, lowering his chin onto the tips of fingers still extended and closing his eyes again.

Changmin scoffs, unable to respond verbally from his sheepish state as he accommodates and gently grazes his nails along and rubs at soft skin underneath Yunho’s chin. He watches as Yunho seems to somehow slowly melt even further into whatever kind of session he’s providing, and they both stay in moderate quiet just until an unfamiliar sound catches in the air.

It’s a hushed puttering that accompanies the low volume sounding off from the television screen, but Changmin finds that the noise stays consistent throughout every switch of camera panel and aired commercial.  
It dawns on him soon enough that his hyung is actually purring-- with eyes having fluttered closed and the slightest vibration felt at the pads of Changmin’s fingers that still continue their task. For a moment he panics, wondering if this warrants he need stop and figure out if he’s somehow caused Yunho to malfunction or catalyzed an unheard of reaction that may require medical attention in the near future.

He opens his mouth to speak and waits for a more opportune time to interrupt, but Yunho is the first to do so only moments later. Lulled out of his comfortable daze, Yunho hums in gratitude and turns away to stretch his arms above his head followed by a yawn into his sweater sleeve.  
By time he faces Changmin, he finds the man sitting with arms folded over his chest and a rather contemplative expression for something Yunho doesn’t feel needs much prodding into for him to understand.

“I owe you for that, if anything,” Yunho regathers himself a bit and does his best to subdue the growing embarrassment of the exchange from tinting his face entirely red. “How does takeout sound, Changdol-ah? Hyung will buy.” Changmin looks away momentarily to very briefly press the lower half of his face onto his jacket sleeve and hide the awkward smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Sure. I’m starving.”

* * *

Knowing Changmin’s appetite, Yunho orders takeout enough for a party of three for dinner that evening and remembers to wear a hat to answer the door when the food arrives. They both migrate to the dining table and quickly open all containers for sides and mains before tackling their bowls of black bean noodles and spicy seafood soup with great enthusiasm-- Yunho turning the bill of his hat backwards a full 180 degrees and Changmin rolling up his sleeves.

Less than half an hour passes, and Changmin is near done polishing off the remainder of the sweet and sour pork when he finally takes initiative to look at Yunho properly again with regained resolve. He watches as the aforementioned reaches across the tabletop to pick up more slices of radish to add to his bowl.

“Hyung, do you know what time do we have to be at the recording studio tomorrow?”

“That’s tomorrow already?” Yunho rolls his shoulders and hums the first verse of their new ballad as he reaches for his phone in his pocket to access its calendar.

Instead the screen displays a flickering icon of a depleted battery and he blinks in surprise of himself. “My battery’s already out?”

Changmin stuffs part of a steamed bun into one cheek. “I played a couple of games on your phone after looking at the photo app. Sorry.”

“Ah,” Yunho’s made his way to an extension cord in the living room and kneels to pick up the plug of his charger.

Changmin nearly chokes on his sip of water and smacks his hand onto the table seconds later.  
“TAIL. YUNHO-HYUNG. TAIL.”

“Why, what’s it doing now?” his hyung looks over his shoulder and finds--

\--nothing there.

Yunho turns on his heel while still crouched and makes silent eye contact with Changmin to confirm the reality, quickly flipping his cap off of his head.  
He rakes his fingers through his hair and feels--

\--nothing there.

“Is it… is it because your phone is out of battery that this all disappears?”

“I’ve never drained my phone battery because of needing it for work this week,” Yunho brushes his hand over his lower back. “That might be it.”

For the sake of reassurance, he plugs the USB into the port of his phone--

\--and an audible ‘pop’ materializes both ears and tail again.

He disconnects the device--

\--and the appendages disintegrate with no left trace.

Changmin rubs his eyes from his seat at the table.

“...Store,” Yunho promptly stands and nearly loses balance from his haste. “New phone. Right now,” he puts back on his hat at a sloppy angle and hikes his sweater up his torso while searching for the compression belt. “If I need to transfer all of my things onto something new, they need to revive this phone, right?”

“Good call.” Changmin does his best to cover the leftovers of their dinner with provided napkins before preparing himself to tag along outside.

* * *

The duo make it to a carrier shop with just enough time to comfortably transfer all of Yunho’s important data into a new device and even sign the back of a laminated pamphlet of the company for an employee of the place who’s been a fan for years. She asks to take a picture with the two after all business and Changmin sighs in relief that Yunho had thought ahead enough to take necessary precautions to cover his head and pin down the tail on his person.

“Also, would you like for us to take care of disposing of the old device?” the saleswoman blows on the autographs to dry them before stashing the paper somewhere behind a counter for safekeeping.  
“That won’t be necessary,” Changmin supplies in the stead of his bandmate while the man’s occupied himself with familiarizing himself with his new smartphone. “We’ll have to make sure everything he needs is transferred over properly, just in case.”

“I’ve already taken up much of your and your colleagues’ time at such a late hour. Thank you for your services,” Yunho smiles very kindly to the staff and bows his head so politely, she fails to articulate much besides a bashful laugh into her hands.  
Changmin places his hand upon the small of Yunho’s back and guides him out the store soon after.

They both turn a corner past the glass wall before stopping at the front of Yunho’s car in the nearby lot.

“This might be a temporary solution, but it’ll work for now, I hope.”

“What do you plan on doing with your old phone after you get everything you need off of it?” Changmin unlatches the passenger seat door after the vehicle lights blink.

Yunho sighs, adjusting into the driver’s seat as he drums his fingers over the steering wheel. “In case this doesn’t work, I should probably keep it. On a dead battery, anyway. Right?”

“That’s a good idea,” the other nods just a little too enthusiastically for mere acceptance. “It’s smart to keep the source close by.”

There’s a beat, and Yunho has not yet turned on the ignition.  
“Changminnie.”

“What?”

“Your shoulders were a little slack during our time in there. Are you feeling all right? Is something on your mind?”

It’s Changmin’s time to sigh, and he folds his arms over his chest as his eyes land upon the man’s side profile. “I’m really glad if this works out and you never have to worry about the tail and ears anymore, but…”

Yunho frowns a small pout and turns his head to meet the other’s gaze. “But…?”

“It, ah... was kind of cute...”

* * *

A/N: Long (very long) time no see. ^^ I have been busy with my own health and duties in real life, so thank you very much for being so patient and waiting for updates! L has also drawn another incredibly cute thing for this fic's previous chapter a while back. Please check it out [[HERE](https://twitter.com/sm0kingtiger/status/1005795677694132224)] on our joint account on Twitter! 

Again, for the lovely L, who has been cheering me up with many ridiculous tweets on the account while I have been away and providing me with great support when I am most exhausted.

Please feel free to comment! This fic may just continue on with smaller chapters surrounding Yunho acting like a cat and Changmin having to deal with a huge mess here and there lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has most likely been written on countless times, but catboy AUs can always lead to funny and cute scenarios. ^^ This is based off of TVXQ's "Balloons" concept from 2006. For those who are unfamiliar, TVXQ has a music video for their cover of this song, and each member is themed with a different animal. Yunho's was a tiger (and Changmin was a deer! Though recently in a throwback video he had on a headband for a giraffe? Both suit him well haha).  
> For the lovely L, who loves catboys and hijinks. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This will perhaps span for another chapter or two.


End file.
